Ultimate Evolution (Leo's Version)
Leogian's Ultimate evolution is the absolute pinnacle of his power as of yet. It completes the Trinity of Balance that Leogian sought to achieve. The first was his balance of energies. The second was the balance of ocular prowess. Now Leogian has attained a state of true balance with his very DNa. While all of the races that make up Leo's DNA were already harmonized, the natures of their abilities often prevented them from beign used in sync. For example, he could not turn Super Konat while simultaneously in Super Saiyan. This evolution remedies that by combinging every form Leo has at his disposal, creating what some would call the perfect being. With this state, Leogian theorhetically becomes powerful enough to surpass other Gods of the lookout universe and even extend his power to the point that he could even be considered too powerful to be a regular God. This form causes Leo to rise to a level of power he could not achieve other wise. Similar to the Legendary Super Saiyan God which combines the multipliers of all super saiyan forms, Leogian's ultimate evolution combines ALL forms he has at his disposal. This includes his divine nexus, release restraint levels, and all transformations he gains from his racial perfection. Leo's most powerful state, excluding this form would be utilizing compund eyes, Kamagan, and his divine nexus eyes, while in his level zero release state, as a 5 tailed Dazera, while in Omega Supreme Super Saiyan God. Put simply when Leogian enters his Ultimate Evolution state, it multiplies the power of his normal maximum, multiplies it by 1.5 million, and makes that his base, allowing use of all forms, power boosts, and transformations, (including ultimate evolution). Leogian is capable of taking his ultimate evolution through the other evolution, which multiplies the max power of the previous one by the same 1.5 million, and creates a new base as a result. Leogian is capable of evolving from his base a total of 9 times. Meaning Leogian technically has 10 states of being. (The number of Ultimate Evolutions is based off of the number of important stages in the evolution of the human race.) One of the biggest upsides of this is that Leogian's ultimate evolution in a way does not play by the rules, as he can use transformations of one race to multiply the power from the transformation of another race. For example Leogian gets a 500x boost from regular super saiyan, (divine saiyan DNA makes his SSJ forms 10x as strong) and a 500x boost from his Super Konat form. Normally he could not use these at the same time, but with his ultimate evolution not only can he use them at the same time, they multiply his strength by the product of both multipliers. For example Super Saiyan being used along with Super Konat would mean a 500x500 multiplier or a 250,000 times multiplier. This makes Leogian uncomprehendedly powerful to most, sometimes even himself. These even extends to transformations of the same family. For Leo super saiyan is a 500x and super saiyan 2 is a 1000x of his base power, in his ultimate evolution, rather than SSJ 2 being only double SSJ as it normally is, it is instead 1000x stronger than SSJ. This form is also not just a simple strength booster, as it gives leo several other useful skills as well. His regeneration is accelerated immensely to the point of near immortality. In many cases he is actually capable of regenerating faster than his body is destroyed, making it seem as though injuring him is impossible. This form also takes aspects from the Complete Form, which in a way, it is sort of a spiritual successor to it. Like the Complete Form, Leogian is virtually impossible to render unconscious due to his perfect control over his own body. Leogian's energy reserves in this form are virtually limited as they restore at rapid rates as he uses it. This makes him similar to the Androids of that past in a sense, in that he will never grow tired or run out of energy. Another thing about this form is the type of energy Leogian utilizes while in it. As Leogian can untilize many of the known forms of energy in the universe, he has balanced them in a way similar to his ultimate evolution. Rather than have to switch between energies for different purposes, the energy used in his Ultimate Evolution, known to him as Kanpekina Baransu, can be used for any of the purposes of his different types of energy. Kanpekina Baransu can only be sensed if someone possesses ALL of the energies Leogian has at his disposal, and is capable of sensing them all. This means Leogian can hide from most forms of sensing or detection, as even Dojutsu will not be able to see his energy unless it is capable of tracking all of Leogian's energies. Due to it's nature it can not be absorbed, and energy attacks by Leo in this form but be blocked, deflected, or simply taken head on. If Leogian allows someone to absorb this energy, their body will not be able to process it and he can manipulate it within them to destroy them from the inside. This energy has the aspects of all energies Leo has and thus can be sued in a variety of ways. Near limitless teleportation along with time manipulation from chaos energy. Manipulation of the flow and vectors from Chi and Cosmic Energy. Allow constant intake of energy from surroundings as well as making the energy highly dense and more destructive from youki. It can be used to fuel spells the same way mana can. It gives Leo far more flexibility complete with less strain on himself from trying to contain it all, as it all flows naturally and resonates with his body, making control far easier. He can also create highly improved versions of truth seeking balls, which rather than negating, ninjutsu, can negate any form of energy that Leogian can manipulate. Leogian can form them nearly infinitely and each are immensely powerful. This is not a full list of the capabilties of his energies, just a few brief examples. Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Transformations Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques